Confessions and pet names
by TVjunkie006
Summary: A day at the 27th precinct from JJ's point of view. There's something going on with Drake... DRAKExJJ R
1. What is going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or it's characters, I'm just quickly borrowing them.

**Confessions and pet names**

What is going on?

I walked into the office I shared with my partner, Drake Parker, and sat down. Drake wasn't here yet, but that wasn't unusual. It was 8.30 am and Drake was someone, you should never expect before 9.00 am. I went to the vending machine and bought two cups of coffee, one for my caffeine-addictive partner. If Drake didn't get a cup of coffee in the morning, you were up to a whole day with a disgruntled partner. And that was something you should avoid at all costs.

When I returned to the office, Drake, for some strange reasons, was already sitting at his desk.

"Hey." he said as I entered the office. "Oh great, you brought coffee. Thanks."

"No problem." I replied and handed him one of the hot beverages.

I sat down and checked the time. Yes, I was right, it was only 8.40 am. 'Why is Drake here already?' I wondered.

As if Drake could read my mind, he said, "I actually got seven hours of sleep last night, so I thought I come to work earlier than normal. So today we won't hear the badger yell."

"Good." I said and nipped at my coffee. Drake nodded.

I turned on my computer and began working, although I noticed that Drake was still looking at me.

"Is there a problem, Drake?" I asked him.

"What? No, no problem." Drake quickly said and started working as well, but I saw that his cheeks turned slightly red.

'Hmm, why is Drake blushing?' I thought.

Drake and I continued working silently. Sometimes I had the feeling that Drake shot a quick glance at me, but whenever I looked up, he was staring at his computer.

Around lunchtime, Dee and Ted came in to ask us, if we would like to eat lunch with them and Ryo. We both agreed and met up with Ryo, who had to talk with the commissioner about something. He didn't seem too happy, when he walked out of his office.

On our way to the restaurant, I talked with Ryo, but I heard Drake and Dee speak behind us. I didn't understand what they were saying, but apparently the conversation was uncomfortable for Drake, because he kept trying to stop Dee. I heard him telling Dee to shut up, but Dee wouldn't listen. He kept on talking and I noticed how Drake suddenly turned red.

'That's the second time Drake's blushing today. What the heck is going on with him?'

Ryo noticed where I was looking and looked back as well. After he glanced behind him, he started to laugh. I turned towards him and looked at him bewildered.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryo said, but kept on laughing.

"Seriously, what is so funny?" I asked him again.

Ryo looked at me and smiled.

"I believe you'll find out soon. Trust me, you'll see." He said and continued walking. I was confused. What was I going to find out soon?

When we arrived at the restaurant, we all ordered and waited. We were going to take the food to go, so we could eat at the precinct.

After about 30 minutes, we were sitting in the break room, eating lunch. I noticed how Dee, Ryo and Ted were whispering about something. I threw them a quizzical look and when they noticed me watching, they stopped talking immediately.

Drake was eating and didn't look anywhere, although if I wasn't very much mistaken, he had a slight blush on his face again. 'Now Drake is blushing for the third time. There's gotta be something going on.'

After we ate lunch, we went back to work. Dee and Ryo were whispering again. I saw how Drake looked at them a bit mad.

"What's the matter, Drake? Why are you looking at Ryo and Dee like that?"

"Erm, nothing. Everything's okay."

"Doesn't seem to me like everything is okay." I told him. Drake turned around and looked at me.

"Okay, you're right. Everything is not okay, but it will be." He said and sat down.

I wanted to ask him more, but he was already working. 'Well, then I guess I have to ask him later.' I thought and went back to work as well.

We've worked for about two hours in silence. I wanted to talk during work but Drake wasn't even listening, so I gave up trying to make a conversation. After two hours of complete silence though, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Drake, come on. Please say something!"

Drake looked up from his computer.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. I started at him disbelievingly.

"I don't care what you say, just say something, anything!"

"Okay, I think we'd better work. There, I said something." And with that he started typing on his keyboard like crazy again. I groaned loudly.

"Oh for god's sake, Drake you know that's not what I meant! Talk to me, please!"

Drake stopped typing and looked at me.

"I can't talk with you right now, okay. But soon, I promise."

He wanted to start typing again, but I've had enough. I stood up, walked over to him and snatched his keyboard away, so he couldn't type anymore.

"No, now you listen to me. I don't know what's going on with you, Dee, Ryo and their whispering, but I wanna know. And I don't want to know it tomorrow; I want to know it now!"

Drake started at me for a couple of seconds, looking directly into my eyes. Then he let out a sigh and stood up.

"Okay, we'll talk, but not here. Come on, let's take a break and go to that small café around the corner." I nodded and we left the office. 'Well finally I'm gonna know what's freaking going on!' I thought as I followed Drake down the hallway. On our way out, we passed Ted.

"Hey, Ted. Can you tell the chief we're gonna be gone for about a half an hour?"

"Sure thing, buddy. So you're gonna…"

"Thanks!" Drake quickly interrupted Ted, before he could say anything else.

When I glanced behind me, I could see Ted running to Ryo and Dee's office, a big grin on his face. 'What's wrong with him?' I asked myself puzzled.

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter of two from my newest story. I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward to the next one. Reviews are always appreciated :)


	2. An astonishing confession

Disclaimer: I still don't own FAKE.

An astonishing confession

When we arrived at the café, Nancy, the waitress, quickly came over to us.

"Hey guys. A table for two?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes and could it be somewhere a bit secluded? Me and JJ have to talk about something."

"Oh, sure. Follow me." She led us over to a table in a corner. Every other table around was vacant.

"Thanks Nancy."

"No problem. Have a nice talk." She winked and left smiling.

I heard Drake mutter something that sounded like, "Does every friggin' person know?"

"What was that, Drake?" I asked him.

Drake quickly looked up. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Nancy walked over to us, handing us both a cup of coffee.

"I figured that's what you wanted to order. You cops don't seem to drink anything else."

"Thank you Nancy." Drake and I said. After Nancy left, Drake drank a big gulp of his coffee, probably to calm himself down.

"Okay, so you want to know what Dee and Ryo…"

"Don't forget Ted." I interrupted.

"… and Ted were whispering about."

"And also what you were talking about when we went to get lunch."

"Yeah, I should probably start with that first, otherwise it's not gonna make much sense. Well, you see, Dee was teasing me about how I really liked someone. And at lunch he, Ryo and Ted were talking about that and how long it would take me to confess."

"Oh, I see. That's why you were blushing." I said, trying to hid my disappointment.

"Yes, it was rather embarrassing, because I really care about that person and more than anything, I'd wish I could be with that certain someone."

"Lucky girl!" I muttered angrily under my breath. "Well, then maybe you should tell that girl, how you feel." I said, not agreeing with me at all.

"Who said it was a girl?" Drake asked, smiling.

I stared at him shocked. 'Could it be? No, not possible, Drake's gotta pull my leg. He can't be talking about a guy. He's straight!' I thought baffled.

"Erm sorry?! What do you mean, it's not a girl, what else should it be?"

Drake chuckled. "Come on, JJ. Think hard, what other species are there?"

"But you can't be talking about a guy. You're not gay!" I exclaimed.

Drake shook his head. "No, you're right. I'm not gay, but nevertheless am I talking about a guy. You could say, I'm straight, in love with a guy."

"You love that guy?!" I asked him, not believing what I heard.

"Yes I do JJ. Now, don't you want to know who that guy is?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Do I know him?"

Drake laughed again.

"Yes, I believe you do, now do you want to know who it is or not?"

'No, I don't want to know who the fucking asshole is, who dared to make you fall in love with him.' I thought fuming, but a part of me wanted to know. 'So I can beat the guy to a pulp!'

"Who is it?" I asked, trying my best to sound calm.

"It's you." Drake said quietly.

I froze. Thankfully I've had my arms on the table, otherwise I would have fallen off the chair. It went silent. Very silent. In fact, it was so quiet, you could have heard a needle fall to the ground.

We sat there, staring at each other for a very long time. To me it felt like an eternity. My thoughts were running wild. 'Oh my god! Did he just say, what I think he did? He likes me! No wait, he loves me!! It's incredible! That's what I call a dream come true.' I was on cloud seven and started to smile like crazy. Drake, after seeing me smile, was smiling too.

"So, erm…you really like me?" I asked him. Drake let out a chuckle.

"No JJ, I don't like you…" I thought my heart stopped beating."…I love you!" he told me, looking at me lovingly. I started to grin. 'I've been waiting for Drake to say that for so long. This day can't get any better.' I thought, wanting to jump up and down.

"So…how about you? How do you feel about me?" Drake asked. He seemed a bit insecure.

"You want to know how I feel about you? Well, let me put it this way. I think I've had a crush on you since our early days as partners, but I really fell in love with you, that day we kissed on the roof." I told him, smiling from one ear to the other. Drake's smile widened (if that was even possible) and he leant forwards and kissed me.

'Wow, just when I thought this day couldn't get any better, it does!'

I kissed back and felt like I was in seventh heaven. After we pulled back, Drake leaned his forehead on mine.

"I think it's about time we'd go back to work." he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We got up, paid for our coffee and left the café, heading back to the precinct. When we were about to enter our office, Dee, Ryo and Ted ran up to us yelling.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Dee yelled. Me and Drake stopped and turned around.

"What is it guys?" Drake asked them.

It was just then, when we noticed that Dee and Ted were grinning and Ryo was smiling.

"Well, Ted told us you went to take a thirty minutes break, which turned into a fifty minutes one. So we were wondering what you were doing." Dee told us.

"We've been away for fifty minutes?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you were. So what were you doing, huh? Wait a second…Drake did you..?" Dee asked, but before he could finish Ryo hit him lightly.

"Dee, don't ask them stuff like that. It's personal. If they want you to know things like that, they'll tell you on their own." he told him, scolding him. Dee pouted.

"Don't worry Ryo. We don't matter. It's not like we can keep it a secret anyway." Drake said.

"Exactly, so we might as well just tell them, right Drakey?"

"Drakey?!" four people asked. I blushed slightly. Dee turned to Drake.

"You did it? You told him?" Ted and Ryo were looking at Drake interested. Drake smiled.

"Yes, I did and JJ fells just like me." He told them proudly, smiling at me.

"So you're together?!" Ryo asked excited. We both nodded. Dee and Ted were grinning.

"Finally! It took you long enough."

Ryo was beaming. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." we both said.

"Sorry guys, but I think we really have to go back to work now, or we'll hear the badger getting loud again. Talk to you later." Drake said. We entered our office and after I closed the door, Drake turned towards me.

"So again, Drakey?!" he asked me surprised. I blushed again.

"What? Can't I give you a pet name?"

"Well, I guess you can, but it will take me a heck of a long time until I get used to that one."

"Well, I think it's cute and it somehow suits you."

"I'd rather not know why you think it suits me, JJ." Drake said.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." I said and smiled at him.

Drake laughed and put his arms around my waist, hugging me.

"I'm glad, I told you how I feel."

"So am I. I love you and just so you know, I'm not gonna let you go without a fight."

"There's no reason for you to fight, considering as I'm not going to go anywhere." Drake said and smiled.

"Good to know." I replied and kissed him. Drake kissed back and we were lost in our emotions. It didn't matter anymore, if we were supposed to be working or that we were in our office where the chief could come in every minute. The only thing that mattered was that we were together and would be for the rest of our lives.

THE END

* * *

A/N: So here's the second chapter. I didn't want to make you guys wait, so I quickly uploaded. I'd like to thank the three, who already left a review. I hope you'll write a nice review again. See ya TVjunkie006


End file.
